


Private Room

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sì, ma vogliamo arrivare al sodo o vuoi farmi morire dalla noia?»<br/>Jyoan sputò fuori dai polmoni la boccata di fumo – che tutto era tranne che tabacco – che Houmei gli aveva offerto. Il ragazzo aveva già gli occhi chiusi a due fessure, furente per la rabbia e la gelosia, meravigliato dal fatto che Houmei avesse preso alla lettera quello che gli aveva detto.<br/>«Prima t’incazzi, poi vuoi che ti racconti tutto e se ti racconto tutto ti annoi? Con Toudai bisogna fare le cose con calma. Te lo ricordi no che la sua fidanzata-»<br/>«Sì, bla bla bla, quanto ci avete messo?»<br/>Houmei alzò gli occhi al cielo, aspirando il fumo dolciastro.<br/>«È stato molto intenso. E lui ha un cazzo così grosso che a un certo punto ho dovuto chiedergli di-»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Room

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un regalo alla mia cara amica e grandissima autrice SaturnusChild, leggete la sua bellissima "Bastardi Senza Senno", che ha anche portato alla scrittura di questa fanfic senza alcuna pretesa se non quello di essere una PWP e basta XD una fantasia erotica e niente di più. 
> 
> *Battuta rubata a "La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano", più per il doppiatore italiano di Tim Roth, ovvero Massimo Popolizio, che nella mia testa è il medesimo di Houmei/Komyo che per altro XD

 

 

**Private Room**

Houmei e Jyoan ormai condividevano il letto da parecchie notti. In verità s’incontravano di nascosto nell’ala abbandonata del Tempio Taisouji, in un dormitorio dove qualcuno aveva lasciato i vecchi materassi.  
Quella sera, mentre si riposavano su un materasso con le molle che spingevano dolorosamente verso le loro schiene, Jyoan se ne saltò fuori con una frase assurda.  
«Comunque una scopata con Toudai potresti anche farla.»  
L’altro sgranò gli occhi color nocciola. Si voltò verso di lui, alzandosi su un gomito.  
«Chiunque tu sia, esci da questo corpo!»  
Artigliò la fronte di Jyoan e continuò a ripetere la “formula magica”, un po’ serio e un po’ ridendo. Il ragazzo dai capelli viola si scostò scuotendo la testa un paio di volte, ridacchiando appena.  
«Ma sul serio Houmei, mi sento una merda quando Toudai ti guarda da lontano con quello sguardo da cane bastonato. Tu _lo sai_ che ti muore dietro, fai il giochetto della ragazza indifesa con lui, cosa che lo fa morire, eppure non gli concedi neanche la soddisfazione di un pompino. Sei un mostro.»  
«Jyoan, seriamente, vai a cagare. Come pensi che io possa andare da Toudai e farmelo così, su due piedi? È un uomo tutto d’un pezzo. Anch’io ho notato come mi guarda, a volte, ma non significa che io gli piaccia.»  
«No, no, significa che vorrebbe farti al forno. Andiamo Houmei, non essere ipocrita, proprio tu!»  
Jyoan si alzò, cominciando a rivestirsi. Houmei amava restare a guardarlo; Jyoan era dotato di una naturale sensualità, i suoi movimenti e i suoi sguardi erano fatti per attirare, per stregare. Si sistemò i capelli viola alla bene e meglio e poi chiuse la cintura del kimono che indossava.  
«Vedi di muoverti invece di stare col cazzo all’aria, può essere che qualche sorvegliante passi di qui e ci scopra.»  
«E chi? Veniamo proprio qui perché non passa mai nessuno…» Houmei sospirò all’ennesima occhiataccia del suo amante e si alzò, cominciando a rivestirsi.

Rientrarono a notte fonda nel dormitorio, cercando di non ridere e non calpestare nessuno. Non potevano sapere che sotto le pesanti coperte c’era un’anima in pena che quella notte non aveva dormito. Toudai aveva ancora gli occhi aperti quando Houmei e Jyoan entrarono nella stanza. Aveva voglia di dirgliene quattro, a quei due, che si comportavano come due adolescenti irresponsabili, per soddisfare i loro istinti. Da una parte però li invidiava, avrebbe voluto anche lui avere il coraggio di vivere a quel modo. Ma era trattenuto dalla sua fede nelle regole. Un po’ pensava e credeva che fosse necessario rispettare le regole, per non vivere nel caos, da una parte però si sentiva davvero di vivere stretto, in quel ruolo che si era dato da solo. Osservò Houmei infilarsi sotto le coperte e poi chiuse gli occhi.

Pensava e ripensava a ciò che Jyoan gli aveva suggerito di fare. Si aspettava che l’amico fosse geloso, invece doveva aver superato quella fase e con la tristezza di Toudai che ormai aveva contagiato quasi tutti, non poteva fare altro che “spedirlo” tra le braccia del gigante buono. L’osservò durante la colazione: lo sguardo basso, il volto rigido, gli occhi intenti a guardare solo il cibo.  
Aveva preparato il bigliettino la notte precedente, quando si era svegliato di nuovo, non riuscendo a dormire.  
Si alzò e gli si avvicinò.  
«Ehi, vecchio mio, come mai hai l’aria così mesta?»  
Toudai alzò gli occhi dal cibo quasi con sorpresa, voltandosi verso di lui, che si era seduto al suo fianco, poiché il posto era stato lasciato vuoto.  
«Oh ehm, solo un po’ di mal di testa, non preoccuparti.»  
Houmei appoggiò la mano sulla sua, lasciandogli il biglietto.  
«Ce l’ho io la cura per la tua sofferenza.»*  
Toudai sbatte le ciglia sugli occhi neri, non sapendo cosa rispondere davanti al sorriso malizioso di Houmei. Riuscì solo ad arrossire, più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Toudai era seduto su uno scomodo e mezzo sfondato materasso che aveva visto giorni e notti migliori. Si domandò distrattamente se era proprio lì che Houmei si appartava con Jyoan. Arrossì al pensiero, di gelosia e imbarazzo. Houmei comparve davanti a lui, dalla parte d’ingresso della stanza, sfoggiando un timido sorriso, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Indossava uno yukata leggero, che lasciava scoperte le sue gambe scolpite e snelle. Toudai non aveva mai provato interesse per gli uomini, prima di lui. A dire il vero, non aveva neanche rivolto uno sguardo in più a una donna attraente da quando la sua fidanzata si era suicidata e anche prima di lei l’interesse verso l’amore e il sesso erano stati minimi, un po’ per indole, un po’ per eccessivo rigore. Houmei si sedette di fronte a lui, continuando a sorridere.  
«Mi domando se potrai mai perdonarmi, Momo-chan.»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per quello che ho fatto, per quello che sto per fare e per quello che farò in seguito», rispose enigmatico.  
Si sporse verso di lui senza che l’altro potesse capire le sue parole o ciò che stava per accadere. Aveva le labbra morbide e l’alito che sapeva di menta. Toudai era come pietrificato, non sapendo come reagire a quelle braccia che gli circondavano il collo e a quelle labbra che continuavano a baciarlo. Era caldo, quel corpo che si era spostato sopra le sue ginocchia. Gli ricordava qualcosa di lontano, quel silenzio condito da sospiri. Spostò le mani sotto la stoffa dello yukata, accarezzandogli la pelle liscia, i muscoli tesi. Houmei scoprì quanta tenera delicatezza c’era in quelle mani enormi. Gli strinsero le natiche per un momento, prima di spostarsi verso l’alto, verso la schiena. Il nodo della cintura si era allentato e Houmei si trovò praticamente nudo sopra di lui.  
«Momo-chan», sussurrò al suo orecchio, con quella voce che sapeva esser in grado di mandare in subbuglio il gigante buono.  
Scivolò giù dalle sue ginocchia, continuando a sorridergli, tra colpevolezza e innocenza. Gli abbassò i pantaloni, scoprendo la sua virilità. Toudai cercò di fermare le sue mani, ma Houmei era inarrestabile.  
«Pensavo che tu venissi qui con Jyoan.»  
«È quello che faccio, vengo qui con lui. Ci vorrei venire anche con te, se non ti dispiace.»  
«Non capisco», Toudai cercava di parlare, ma le mani dell’altro erano troppo piacevoli. Quelle carezze e le sue labbra sull’addome, calde e umide, capaci con piccoli baci di fargli dimenticare ogni cosa spiacevole.  
Quando le sue labbra lo avvolsero con lentezza estenuante, per poco non venne. Appoggiò la mano sulla nuca di Houmei, accompagnando il suo lento movimento, spinto dalla voglia di staccarselo di dosso, di rivestirsi e andarsene da lì e dal desiderio di ribaltarlo sul materasso, farlo suo, finalmente, dopo tante notti in cui si era limitato a sognarlo solamente. Alla fine gli strattonò i capelli color sabbia, sollevandogli la testa, facendolo stendere sul materasso. Il modo in cui Houmei sorrideva. Quei modi gentili e arrendevoli, era come se lo stesse invitando in ogni modo. Sotto la veste non indossava nulla, così fu sufficiente aprirla. Cercò di essere delicato, conoscendo molto bene il proprio corpo. Houmei continuò ad abbassargli i pantaloni, accarezzandogli piano le natiche.

«Sì, ma vogliamo arrivare al sodo o vuoi farmi morire dalla noia?»  
Jyoan sputò fuori dai polmoni la boccata di fumo – che tutto era tranne che tabacco – che Houmei gli aveva offerto. Il ragazzo aveva già gli occhi chiusi a due fessure, furente per la rabbia e la gelosia, meravigliato dal fatto che Houmei avesse preso alla lettera quello che gli aveva detto.  
«Prima t’incazzi, poi vuoi che ti racconti tutto e se ti racconto tutto ti annoi? Con Toudai bisogna fare le cose con calma. Te lo ricordi no che la sua fidanzata-»  
«Sì, bla bla bla, quanto ci avete messo?»  
Houmei alzò gli occhi al cielo, aspirando il fumo dolciastro.  
«È stato molto intenso. E lui ha un cazzo così grosso che a un certo punto ho dovuto chiedergli di-»

«Ah! Momo-chan, per favore, cerca di essere più gentile o non riuscirò a camminare per due giorni», si lamentò con voce dolce, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Dopo una iniziale incertezza Toudai aveva cominciato a prenderlo con foga e Houmei si era parecchio deliziato di quanto fosse bello con quella criniera nera che si muoveva con lui a ogni spinta. Ma non aveva potuto ignorare il dolore. Dopo averlo detto Toudai rallentò le spinte fino quasi a fermarsi, scusandosi più volte. Arrossendo addirittura. Era così adorabile che a Houmei sarebbe bastato abbracciarlo, farlo sentire al sicuro in qualche modo.

«Seriamente, ma è così grosso?»  
Houmei per poco non si soffocò col fumo, scoppiando a ridere per la faccia sconvolta di Jyoan. Era così bello, ma quando spalancava gli occhi a quel modo assomigliava soltanto a un pesce palla.  
«Ti dico soltanto che per prenderlo in bocca ho fatto parecchia fatica.»  
Jyoan arricciò la bocca, restando in silenzio per qualche momento. Houmei alzò un sopracciglio, intuendo cosa si stesse scatenando nel petto del suo amico. Anzi, era più di amico.  
«A cosa stai pensando?»  
«Non… non è importante. Solo che… se magari poi lui finisse per piacerti così tanto da…»  
«Da non cercare più te?»  
Gli occhi chiari si abbassarono e volsero il loro sguardo altrove. In quella stanza fredda e in penombra, Houmei poteva scorgere alla luce della candela il turbamento di Jyoan.  
«Potrei mai stancarmi della mia adorata geisha?»  
Jyoan sorrise appena. Era il loro gioco segreto. Tutto era nato da quando Jyoan, ubriaco perso, aveva cantato per lui e solo per lui, ballando con in mano un ventaglio improvvisato. Aveva la voce degli angeli. La mattina dopo si era svegliato con la zazzera di capelli lilla sopra lo stomaco e le mutande ancora abbassate. Non c’era stata vergogna o altro, nel continuare poi il loro gioco genuinamente innocente.  
«Anche una geisha alla lunga può diventare noiosa.»  
Houmei gattonò verso di lui, dopo aver spento la sigaretta dal tabacco alternativo. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo accarezzò piano, passando i pollici sulle guance scavate.  
«Ma non la mia piccola schiava d’amore», sussurrò ancora lui, al suo orecchio questa volta. Ormai sapeva molto bene quanto facilmente Jyoan si scioglieva. Sapeva essere un piccolo satiro arrapato tanto quanto riusciva a interpretare egregiamente la parte delle timida donna orientale. Esattamente come aveva fatto lui con Toudai, anche se per motivi diversi. Il loro era un gioco erotico.  
«E che cosa posso fare per te?»  
«Spogliarti, prima di tutto e toglierti quel broncio dalla faccia», disse prima di leccargli l’interno dell’orecchio, facendolo sospirare pesantemente.  
Lo fece stendere con prepotenza, mentre l’altro si toglieva la parte superiore del kimono, mostrando quel suo candido corpo magro e nervoso. Gli abbassò i pantaloni, assieme alla biancheria intima, buttando poi tutto da parte. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, spogliandosi a sua volta. Jyoan sorrideva, perché lui gli aveva detto di togliersi il broncio. Ma probabilmente sorrideva per la ritrovata lussuria. Per il fatto che lo desiderasse ancora. Era così facile capirlo, quando si riusciva ad andare oltre quel muro di ostilità che Jyoan si costruiva attorno.  
Gli prese i polsi e lo portò sopra la sua testa, tenendoli forte con una mano mentre si abbassava i pantaloni come poteva. Senza troppi preamboli sputò un paio di volta sulla mano, per andare a lubrificare la fessura dell’altro in mezzo alle natiche.  
Quel modo rude e grezzo di fare sesso a Jyoan piaceva, non era sempre la cosa più comoda del modo usare la saliva come lubrificante, ma amplificava l’atmosfera. L’odore di chiuso, di sesso, della cera della candela che bruciava lentamente. E i sospiri. Jyoan non era capace di sospirare e gemere a bassa voce, gli toccava sempre tappargli la bocca. Lo fece, mentre lo penetrava lentamente. Con una mano gli tenne i polsi e con l’altra gli tappò la bocca.  
Era scomodo. Era doloroso, anche per lui. Eppure era una delle cose più belle che poteva condividere con una persona.

Sudati e accaldati rimasero a lungo distesi uno di fianco all’altro. Toudai fissava il soffitto, come ogni volta, mentre Houmei gli accarezzava il braccio e il petto, ancora ansante.  
«A cosa pensi, ogni volta?»  
«A niente. Credo sia un bene.»  
«Sì, a volte è un bene avere al testa completamente vuota. Sono io che te la svuoto?»  
Houmei parlò con voce dolce, dimenticando il tono lamentoso con cui spesso si rivolgeva a Toudai, sapendo quanto fosse facile piegarlo al proprio volere così. Anche la dolcezza era un buon modo per avere Toudai dalla propria parte, perché lui era un uomo tenero. Questo Houmei lo aveva capito fin da subito.  
«Jyoan non è geloso? Isterico com’è ti avrà fatto una delle sue sceneggiate.»  
«Le so gestire, le sue sceneggiate isteriche, è piuttosto facile chiudergli la bocca. Lo fa molto volentieri.»  
Toudai si mosse leggermente a disagio sullo scomodo materasso. Houmei sorrise.  
«Perché fai domande di cui non vuoi udire le risposte?»  
Calò uno strano silenzio e Houmei quasi si pentì di esser stato così diretto. Sollevò il grosso braccio di Toudai e se lo avvolse attorno alle spalle, appoggiando il volto al suo petto.

«L’unico modo per rompere questo ciclo di gelosia e fastidio facendosi tutti una bella scopata. Tutti assieme dico.»  
Jyoan sputò il tè verde che aveva appena sorseggiando, avendo buona cura di voltare il viso nel farlo, così da non schizzare in faccia proprio Houmei.  
«Io, te e quello scimmione con la criniera?»  
«Oh, avanti. Non è così peloso, in fin dei conti. Ai bagni pubblici ho visto di peggio. Non ha i peli sulla schiena almeno.»  
«Tu sei pazzo», sentenziò Jyoan appoggiando la tazza di coccio sul tavolino.  
«Ma se non fai altro che chiedere del suo enorme coso.»  
«Pura curiosità, non significa che io lo voglia, quell’enorme coso», rispose l’altro sgranando appena gli occhi, facendosi aria sul volto accaldato con la mano.  
«Non sai che ti perdi, basta e avanza per entrambi. Il problema sarebbe convincere lui, tu sei già partito per la tangente.»  
«Ma non è affatto vero!»  
«Ti stai sventolando, sembri una donna con le caldane.»  
Jyoan smise immediatamente di muovere la mano sottile per farsi aria e si riempì nuovamente la tazza di tè.  
«Potrebbe anche andarmi bene ma… come lo convinci quel gigante frigidone?»  
«A parte che non è frigido per niente. L’unico modo è…»

Lo trascinò in quello che ormai era il loro angolo segreto, bendato. Aveva detto di aver trovato la soluzione a un problema e poi lo aveva bendato.  
Lo fece sedere su un materasso e poi si allontanò piano. Sorrise verso Jyoan e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. L’altro osservò con una smorfia il gigante bendato, alzando poi gli occhi al cielo quando Houmei lo incalzò nuovamente.  
Si sedette di fronte a lui, notandone forse per la prima volta la primitiva e forte bellezza. Non era delicato, Toudai, nell’aspetto, anche se quei capelli neri erano folti e curati riuscivano a conferirgli quella femminilità accennata. Appoggiò piano le mani sul suo viso e poi si sporse verso le sue labbra, baciandole piano. Forse pensando che fosse Houmei, Toudai rispose al bacio, anche se chiunque si sarebbe accorto del modo di baciare differente. E Toudai alla fine non era così stupido.  
Avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo e lasciò che Toudai si stendesse con lui sopra. Houmei si poteva dire quasi commosso da quell’amore consumato in silenzio e nella cieca consapevolezza di Toudai di non star baciando lui. Si unì a loro dopo un momento, stendendosi dall’altro lato di Toudai, baciandolo sul viso. Jyoan si spostò in basso, aprendogli la parte superiore del kimono, per baciargli il petto e poi l’addome.  
Toudai si tolse la banda, guardando Houmei negli occhi. Quei begli occhi color nocciola, che sfioravano sfumature ambra quando la luce delle candele li illuminava.  
Jyoan gli abbassò in pantaloni e la biancheria, leccando lentamente l’asta dal basso verso l’alto, facendo rabbrividire Toudai. Houmei lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia con un sorriso.  
«La checca isterica non ti dispiace, alla fine.»  
«A nessuno dispiacerebbe, così…» Sospirò pesantemente.  
Metà della virilità di Toudai era scomparsa nella bocca di Jyoan, che ormai era perso nel atto passionale. Raramente Houmei l’aveva visto così “preso” e allo stesso tempo “perso”. Ormai si frequentavano da tempo, Houmei sapeva riconoscere le sfumature della sua passione, di quando aveva voglia di dolcezza e di quando aveva voglia di qualcosa di decisamente più rude. In quel momento Jyoan sembrava aver semplicemente voglia di una sola cosa e doveva averla alimentata lui attraverso i suoi racconti. Si scostò da Toudai e gattonò vicino a Jyoan, andando a leccare lentamente la base dell’asta, là dove la bocca di Jyoan non arrivava. Le loro bocche si incontrarono, si sfiorarono, e alla fine si baciarono, lasciando che le lingue si intrecciassero mentre leccavano la medesima erezione.  
Nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto un’esperienza simile. L’estrema naturalezza con cui quello stava accadendo sorprese tutti, ma non li fermò.  
Si spostarono di fianco a lui, stendendosi per continuare a baciarsi, accarezzarsi, spogliarsi finché non rimasero nudi. Houmei si trovò in mezzo senza neanche che se accorgesse, alla sua sinistra Toudai gli baciava il viso e lo accarezzava audacemente in mezzo alle gambe, sfiorandolo tra le natiche, alla sua destra Jyoan si era spostato verso il petto, leccando lentamente i capezzoli. Si scostò da loro solo per prendere il lubrificante che aveva nascosto nella manica del kimono. Aveva caldo, era leggermente sudato. Stava così bene tra loro due, tra i loro corpi accaldati, nel sentire i loro profumi mischiarsi.  
Con un piccolo sorriso si spostò sopra Jyoan, che non perse tempo, allargando subito le gambe per lui. Toudai li osservò per un attimo, come rapito. Osservò come Houmei teneva la coscia aperta di Jyoan, affondando dentro di lui con lentezza estenuante. Si voltò verso di lui e gli buttò vicino il tubetto di lubrificante che aveva usato, sempre sorridendo. Toudai lo prese e lo girò tra le dita qualche secondo, prima di spostarsi a sua volta dietro Houmei, che intanto si muoveva sopra l’altro ragazzo. Li trovava bellissimi, persi nella loro erotica passione. Penetrò piano Houmei, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli color sabbia, tirandogli la testa indietro con delicatezza, alla ricerca di un bacio. Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, inarcando la schiena, andandogli in contro con le spinte, mentre entrava dentro Jyoan.  
Era totalizzante. Sentire il calore di Jyoan attorno a sé e quello di Toudai dentro di sé. Le mani di Jyoan sulla schiena si sporsero per accarezzare il petto di Toudai appoggiato a lui, per accarezzare i suoi capelli lunghi che gli solleticavano le spalle. Provava così tanto piacere che il suo cervello non connetteva più. Gli unici suoni che sentiva erano i sospiri dei suoi così tanto diversi amanti, il fiato pesante di Toudai e i gemiti acuti e veloci di Jyoan, sotto di lui, vicino all’orgasmo. Il suo ventre si sporcò come quello di Jyoan quando il suo amante dei capelli violetti venne con un gemito roco. La sua espressione, le guance scavate rosse per il piacere, gli occhi lucidi. Alla visione del suo sorriso ubriaco venne a sua volta, sentendo l’intero corpo scosso da tremiti, mentre l’orgasmo invadeva ogni cellula del suo essere. Si rilassò completamente sopra l’altro, che gli accarezzò i capelli lentamente mentre Toudai continuò a spingere, con più urgenza, dentro di lui. Ridacchiò appena per il solletico per la sensazione dello sperma che gli scivolava dalle cosce, quando Toudai uscì lentamente da lui. Rotolò da parte e lasciò che i due lo abbracciassero, intontiti e assonnati.  
I suoi due amici e amanti si addormentarono, le teste appoggiate sulle sue due spalle. Avvolse i loro colli con le braccia e accarezzò i loro capelli, i loro visi ancora caldi, godendosi il calore del loro fiato.  
«Vi amo ragazzi», sussurrò guardando il soffitto, stanco e appagato. «Vorrei che il tempo si potesse fermare qui, nella nostra piccola, spoglia stanza privata.»  



End file.
